


School Project

by Silits



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Ova Characterization, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Ryo thought he was all alone to let off some steam.He forgot Akira had a spare key.





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough smut for the Devilman ova ryokira so B A M, a 2 chapter smut that will get steamy.

Ryo was biting his lip as he continued to work, his eyes screwed shut, as he continued to work himself open on his own fingers. His back arched off the bed, his hand between his parted legs, two fingers delving in and out of himself at a slow, torturous pace. He was trying to not make noise, even though he was the only one in the house, his father out at the office to work, Jenny no where in sight, and John was outside. He was all alone and he could make as much noise as he wanted, but he still wanted to be silent.

His left hand dug into his hair as he let go of his nipple, having it gone sensitive with all the twisting he was giving it, now swollen a dark red. 

A soft moan slipped from his slightly parted lips when his fingers curled inside, hitting his walls in a delicious way that made his toes curl.

“Shit... shit...” he whispered softly, his head turning to the other side as his cheeks reddened with the heat of need coursing through his body. 

When he got home that day from school, he immediately ran up the stairs and threw his book bag next to the door as he slammed it shut, his need in his pants already slightly heavy and wanting. At first it was just him slowly running his fist up and down his shaft, and he initially wanted to play with that area between his balls and entrance that made him sensitive to the touch, but his finger went a bit lower after, circling the tight ring that seemed to twitch with the need of having something filling him.

Ryo let out another slow drawn out moan as he could start hearing the noises of his fingers working him loose, pulling his digits completely out till the very tips were only inside to only delve back into the warmth. A third finger was added, sinking into his body that caused the blond to tighten his fingers in his hair. His pace quickened slightly at the burn of being stretched, the tightness of his walls speaking out enough that he hadn’t done this recently, and he was pass due. 

Loosening his grip from his silky strands his hand wondered down his chest and stomach, his fingers dancing on his flat belly that it made him flinch. Bottom lip caught in his teeth, his eyebrows drawn together as his hand wondered farther and circled his need, making sure to avoid it completely. 

He didn’t want to come so soon.

Despite not touching his aching length, his pace picked up once more, breaths escaping his now parted lips as his back arched once more, the cool air on his nipples teasing. 

There was a name at the very tip of his tongue, but he refused to say it. He shouldn’t. It was the very person who made him get so hard today, the reason he was touching himself so obscenely, the reason he was trying to be so quiet dispite the empty house.

“Oh fuck-“ Throwing his head back once more, he took his fingers out, feeling that coil in his lower stomach tighten. Not yet. 

He roamed his own body, his fingers coming up to play at his nipples as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, the taste of himself deepening the color on his cheeks. His entrance twitched to be filled, and there were some things in mind that Ryo knew could satisfy that want with.

Reaching below his bed, he blindly touched for a bit until his hand came into contact with a box that was easily opened when a slim digit hooked itself under the lid. Gripping the object that was inside, it was pulled up into daylight.

It was a blue dildo he may have impulsively bought some time ago when he decided his fingers were no longer enough. It was eight inches in size, Ryo being the size king as always. Running a finger down the side affectionately, the blond was too lazy to dig in his drawer and pull out the lube that he had secretly stored in there. With that in mind, the tip was pushed into his mouth as he spread out his legs again, his fingers going down to finger himself once more as he hallowed out his cheeks around the tip. He may or may not have gotten better at sucking while practicing with his favorite toy, his gag reflex having a less influence on him when he shoved it in deeper. 

Humming around the girth of the toy, Ryo couldn’t help to think that he was sucking on a certain persons cock instead, and it made him moan. If only he could. Bobbing his head to the tempo of his fingers, it wasn’t long before it was coated enough to have an easy entrance. Anticipation ran down the blond’s spine as he slowly lowered the dildo to his entrance, teasing himself with only placing the tip inside before pulling it back out.

“Please...” He let out as his head was rocked back into the plush pillows of his bed, his bottom lip finding itself in between his teeth once more. It was a teasing move forward in, but it felt amazing either way, the stretch burn more then welcome to the teen at this point. As long as it was inside him, he would be beyond thrilled.

Pace started out slow, drawing it out as images played behind his closed eyelids, a certain person’s smile, a certain person’s touch, a certain person’s laugh- 

The list went on. And on. And on. 

Shit, it felt good. His moans started to slip out more easily, the speed picking up as he continued to play with his left nipple that had already been thoroughly abused. Shit, he wanted lips on his chest, hands on his hips, hair, on his ass. Teeth scratching at his throat, collarbones, shoulders. Lips on his own.

“Oh- faster...!” He barely stopped himself from saying the name.

His hand moved the plastic toy faster in and out, the sounds it produced making his dick twitch for the attention it was asking for. 

This angle was too hard.

Slipping the dildo out, it was momentarily sucked on as he got onto his knees and spread his legs apart, his chest on his pillows as he reached behind himself to insert it back in. In this position he could move his arm faster, so the pace picked up significantly, the tip of the toy hitting a different angle that felt really good.

“A-a-“ he just wanted to say it, but it would be cruel. 

He was so lost in his world, he didn’t hear anything around him, it was just him and the pleasure that coursed through his body deliciously. His hand finally went down to fist his own weeping cock, choking out a moan that turned high pitched towards the end when he accidentally shoved the dildo in a different angle. Oh _god_ , that felt amazing. Again. Again. 

“Ah, oh fuck yes-!” Tossing his head back, his hands moved faster, slowly starting to reach his limit. Just like that. Oh, again just like it.

At one point he started thrusting back on the cock he was imaging in his head. He couldn’t help himself, he was only human. A horny teenager with useless hormones. It was like he could feel a breath on his neck, lips under his ear, words being murmured into his ear gently as he rolled his hips back into the hot cock, hands on his hips that would leave precious bruises later, leading a rough pace.

His moon blue eyes stared up at the ceiling above, his eyes half lidded as he continued to be fucked into, his lips itching to say that name out loud. 

Just once wouldn’t hurt, would it? Besides he was alone, technically he could say it as much as he wanted to without anyone hearing him. 

Oh, just once.

“A-ah-k..” a pitched hum followed after, when a spot was hit. Right there, that felt good. Oh yes, again, and a again. He did him so, so good. 

“Akira-“ he was caught off by another moan that bubbled up his chest, rocking his hips faster. He was scared shitless when he received an answering call.

“Yes?” 

Pausing immediately, he pressed his back against the pillows, his dildo forgotten about when his hand dove into his pile of pillows to search for the knife he always kept at his bed, to see-

To see Akira himself leaning on the doorframe, heated cock in hand, a smirk playing on his lips at the terrified look on Ryo’s features.

“Hey angel face, maybe you should have told me you were busy after school so we could work on the project another day.” There was a knowing twinkle in the raven’s eyes as he took in Ryo’s state, all sweaty and flushed to his very toes, eyes blown wide from surprise. “Unless, you need my help?” 

Immediately the other teen grabbed a pillow to cover his body, his face turning a beat red.

Shit, he knew he shouldn’t have said his name. Oh god, how much did he see? _How much did he hear?_

“H-how much did you see?” He was very reluctant to ask, afraid of the reply he was about to receive. He could feel cold sweat that wasn’t from pleasure drop down his back and the side of his face, his whole body glowing in self consciousness.

“Mm. I’ve seen and heard just about enough.” He slowly started to work his own hand over himself again, watching Ryo’s eyes flit down to the movement. “No please, continue. Pretend I’m not even here.” He gave the blond a grin, swiping a finger over the head of his cock that was starting to leak with precome. 

“You really seemed to be enjoying yourself, don’t let me interrupt you. I just thought you needed my help when you, you know, called out my name.” Akira wouldn’t have thought it possible for Ryo to glow a darker shade of red.

“I-I... um... I just...” His pink tongue came out to swipe at his lips that were now dried. 

Shit, he completely forgot Akira has a key to the house. He was so screwed. That was it, that was the end of their friendship. Akira is going to walk out of the house disgusted that his best friend was thinking about him while masturbaiting. It was embarrassing and downright humiliating. He could never show his face at school again.

He will tell Miki, and they will both laugh at him. 

When neither moved for a small while, Akira sighed and bowed his head, dropping his bag next to the one already by the door that had been forgotten.

“I guess I’ll help you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, the second chapter will be a lot longer. ;)
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
